


To Betray the Liars

by allollipoppins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Adopted Work, Alphabet Meme, Character Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allollipoppins/pseuds/allollipoppins
Summary: To betray [bɪˈtreɪ]1. expose to danger by treacherously giving information to an enemy.2. unintentionally reveal; be evidence of.An exercise in brevity and a study in betrayal. Series of open sentences revolving around the theme of Harry being let down by everyone else and joining forces with Tom Riddle.





	To Betray the Liars

**Author's Note:**

> This draft has been sitting in my folders for a while now, and as the theme itself was interesting but very broad for a single AU that would probably have been too long to write, I decided to split it into sentences centered around "betrayal". As they are open sentences, you can imagine the context however you wish to.  
> Prompts are alphabetically ordered. Feel free to send me words for other "a" prompts, for "b" and other letters :)
> 
> Original work by DeadGirlAbandoned/DeadGirlRisen; I asked for permission for adopting and adapting the work, which was granted to me by the author. Thank you again DeadGirlRisen for letting me adopt your work!  
> Hope you'll enjoy the read!

**Abandon**

He whispers in his ear, like a promise, a proposal he holds onto with clenched hands and gritted teeth between the tears. “I swear to never leave your side, and to stand by you for every day you shall walk this wretched world and inflict on it your fury.”

 

**Accident**

“I believe Muggle doctors have a word for my… condition. I think the term “collateral damage” suits me best in this situation. Isn’t that right, Professor Dumbledore?” He smirks, shooting him a backwards glance. “You would know best. After all, you _made_ me that way.”

 

**Ache**

His fingers play distractedly with the locket, feeling it burning under his fingertips but not uncomfortably so as it rests heavily against his chest, corresponding Tom’s telepathic touch on the ring. Even absent he is closer than ever.

 

**Admiration**

The corners of his lips tug as Tom takes his place by his side, at the head of the table, all eyes focused on him and filled with such reverence it makes his hear swell with pride for his lover.

 

**Affair**

It’s not meant to last, the still-conscious part of his brain whispers as the back of his head hits the wall behind him, the whimper rising in his throat muffled into a kiss that makes him forget all notion of time and space; but it doesn’t have to end either, he mumbles back under the tenderness of Tom’s lips.

 

**Agape**

“Oh,” Harry says, lips locked around the sound, watching Tom play with Hedwig as she flies around him, coming to peck him lightly on the cheek and him reaching out and gently swatting her wings away, a chuckle bubbling on his lips, not seeming to pay him any attention; so this is what being in love feels like.

 

**Alive**

He’s most awake when he is close, fingers grazing his skin in a touch so light it is nearly inexistent, like a dream, colouring his flesh with a soft blush that spreads heat through his entire being.

 

**Alpha**

The sound that escapes Harry’s lips when he refuses to listen is nothing he has ever heard before; not a snarl or a hiss, but a deep growl, something throaty and hoarse that is wholly inhuman coming from him; it almost scares him. Almost.

 

**Alternate**

The time-turner rolls back and forth between his fingers, the crystal catching the rays of sun as it turns, sending different shades of the light but keeping its blinding essence – a constant of sorts, like the two of them; Tom knows that no matter what universe, what world they should live in, in the end it would always be the two of them, together.

 

**Always**

“You promised her an “always”,” Harry stated in a clipped voice, wand lowered towards the man crouched on the floor, tip directly set between his eyebrows. “What will you ask of me now that your work is done?”

 

**Anamorphosis**

“You are a being of beauty, and I can make it bloom. I will make you into the most wrathful butterfly this world shall have ever set its eyes on, if only you will let me. You and me,” he whispers, “we were born to do great things.”

 

**Anger**

The feeling isn’t unfamiliar, not when he has spent the last four years of his life trying to control something that had been building up from the moment he had been thrown into the wizarding world without so much as an explanation of what had happened to him or what he was born to do. It doesn’t make the realization that everyone has been lying to him – Ron and Hermione, off all people – any less painful.

 

**Animal**

The stray spots of black between Hedwig’s pure white feathers look almost pale crimson, the normally clear little tufts of duvet slightly dirtied by her flights and short-lived tiffs with Nagini or Dumbledore’s henchmen; they make him love her even harder.

 

**Arachnea**

“Tickles a little, doesn’t it?” Harry nods, mesmerized, as the small creature dances its way across his arm, dangling its legs on his skin and exploring her new playground. A swarm of them circles him, playful, ready to pounce on their new master.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, tomatoes, kudos, marriage proposals, bookmarks and death threats, I'll take it all :)  
> I'm @allollipoppins on tumblr & @AriL10N355 on twitter. Hmu!


End file.
